This invention relates to a furniture frame attachment system for furniture, and more particularly to a knock down frame attachment system that allows a furniture frame to be easily disassembled for transportation.
Typical furniture in the industry generally is provided to the consumer in two forms, assembled and disassembled. Fully assembled furniture has become increasingly expensive to produce due to the trend of companies manufacturing the furniture overseas and shipping to other destinations for sale. While rigid attachment and full assembly are necessary for stability during use, they greatly affect the size and the shape of the furniture items during shipment. Disassembled furniture is also available and has a number of advantages including a decreased number of furniture components and decreased shipping costs, as disassembled furniture may be packed more densely as compared with assembled furniture. However, disassembled furniture comes with the drawback that an unsophisticated consumer may have difficulty with the assembly. Additionally, knock down furniture frames may be manufactured overseas. These frames may then be shipped to an assembler or finisher, who assembles the frames and performs any needed finish work on the furniture. Again, the knock down frame provides lower shipping costs. However, any provided knock down frames must supply the necessary support and rigidity to the final furniture piece.
Thus, there remains a need for a system that allows for quick and easy assembly and disassembly of furniture items. More specifically, there is a need in the furniture industry for a system that allows furniture items to be easily disassembled for shipment to decrease the shipping destination costs.